Cruel obsessions
by Spinnerroxz16
Summary: Emma has been kidnapped by Rick Murrary. Will she be able to get out of his grip? But she wasnt the only one who was kidnapped JT was also. Its been months and she even had twins. A boy and girl.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer I do not own degrassi

1st chapter written by my friend on here Im writing the rest! Brokenaskeus

Title: Cruel Obsession

Time Line: Season 4, Rick doesn't shoot. Just goes after Emma.  
(No one changes their look, dressing styles, and personality from Season in future seasons.)

Rating: M

Babies' names: T.J. Nelson and Megan Nelson

As in T.J. Wyatt and Megan Hope

Emma comes back with her son and daughter, fighting Rick every step of the way. She remembered being kidnapped. How awful it was:

He watches her. Happily smiling and sitting with her friends. Rick is obsessed with her. And J.T. Not because he's the bully at the Trivia game, but someone trying to turn Toby against him.

Emma had new friends now. She didn't need Manny, Sean, and her followers.  
And they didn't need her at all as Sean tongued Ellie right in front of her face while Manny laughed about her newfound loneliness.

It was just Emma and Kendra and Chester.

'Perfect', she's walking right into his trap.

How 'AWFUL' the dangy little cell, J.T.'s voice keeping her awake.

It was so 'AWFUL' that she actually ate the hospital food on the silver tray.

EVERYTHING was hospital. Rick kept them in a haunted insane asylum or rumored to be.  
It was to scare the two.

Emma kept crying about being locked in there and was getting r***.  
Repeatedly. It was either that or dead.

She wasn't going to forgive J.T., but knew that was their only way of survival.

She didn't know she 'WAS GOING TO FORGIVE HIM.'  
More than anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma knew she would get away soon. She had to for the babies. Emma glanced at J.T.

"What?" He said knowing Rick was gone at the moment.

"We need to escape, like now." She said.

"We need to wait." J.T. said.

"No, lets get out of here." She said as she grabbed the babies stuff. "Take one." She said handing him one of the twins.

"Emma if he catches us we are dead." He said.

"We are running to the police NOW." She said as she headed out the door.

J.T. followed, not much choice did he? They ran as fast as they could. Finally what seemed forever made it to the police station Emma was in tears. The police glanced at her then at a missing person paper.

"This is her." They said to eachother. "Are you ok?"

"No, we have been kidnapped by Rick murray and I was raped constantly." She said tears falling from her face.

"Mam your safe now." They told her. Emma was sure yet. She kept looking around like he'd be there.

 _ **I finally had her still she was never leaving. I don't care who missed her. She was mine. All mine. I have control over her and always will. I have to get back befor the try to leave. Not like they would dare.**_

"What the hell?" I screamed. "Where are you all hiding?" I screamed again this was not funny at all. "Seriously come out otherwise be prepared to suffer." I couldn't find them anywhere. I guess they escaped. ha they won't get far. I hopped in my car and started to drive around looking. Seriously a cop car with lights I am no way speeding. Damn it I need to find them not get pulled over. Well better pull over now before it ends in a chase and I never find them.

The officer got out and slowly approached me. Like what is up. "Hi, whats wrong?" I asked,

"Sir please step out of the car." The officer said. Seriously what did I even do? I nodded and stepped out. "Now up against the car." Really? Then it hit me she got away and turned me in. This was it I'm done now. "Rick Murray you are under arrest. Anything you do or say will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to remain silent." I nodded once again as he cuffed me. He walked me to his car and placed me in the back seat. This wasn't over. Emma was going to pay when I got out I know this much.

 _ **Back at the station Emma was sitting with her parents. She was shaking. She was scared they would never catch him. She'd be stuck with him forever. He would find her and bring her back.**_

 _ **I cant deal with this. I just cant. I want to go home and raise my babies. They deserve much more then a dark room and abuse. Theyve dealt with so much in the past 4 months. I have dealt with it longer of course. I had no clue what to do.**_

"Mam, they got him." The officer said,

I nodded still scared. He would get out eventually and come after me I knew it. "You really got him?" I asked them.

"Yes they are bringing him right now. Please come with me we will bring you to another room to take some statements." I nodded and followed. I sat down in the room. They started to ask me all the question from the day I went missing. I tried to breath but it was getting hard. I couldn't even start telling everything that happened. I don't know what happened but I ended up waking up in a hospital. I glanced around to find my mother sitting in a chair.

"Mom where am I what happened?" I asked.

"Emma you had a panic attack." She said as she ran her hand through my hair.

"Mom is he locked up for real?" I asked looking around. "Where are the babies?" I asked worried about them.

"Emma they are at the house with Snake and Jack, they are ok. We need to get you back to that state." She said.

"I am so scared." I said. "I can't begin to tell anyone what happened." I said as I pulled the blanket up to me closer.

"Emma take your time right now." She said as she sat down.

"Mom I blacked out most of what happened. It happened so often. I just learnt to black it out so I could stay alive." I admitted. "I had no other choice, I had to. I couldn't let the babies get hurt."

"Em you're safe. Your ok. Don't worry anymore."

I smiled the best I could. I knew life was going to be hard. I've been missing for a year and 3 months. I missed a year of school, I couldnt even think about going back to school. That was the last thing I wanted to think about right now.

I ended up staying in the hospital for at least another 3 weeks befor I was able to go home. They found me a great counselor who had put me on some different meds to help me get through all of this. I knew it was going to be sometime befor I could even start being me again. I knew one thing I don't think talking to any of my old friends was going to be that easy. I have lost so much time. I walked in the house and just went straight to the twins. I had to love them up. They are part of the reason I am still here today. I had thought so many times about just dying before I found out I was pregnant. Once that happened there was just no way I could even think about it. I didn't know of course that there were 2 at the time, but still the thought even of 1 kept me going everyday. But once the two arrived a month early, I managed to fight to keep them healthy as could be.

 _ **Dear diary,**_

 _ **I was told this would be the best way to start feeling better. I have no idea if this will work. Right now I am still so messed up. Mom has told me to just go relax she will take care of the twins for me. Yes I have twins. I guess I could start with the day it all started. I was scared. I was with Manny, Liberty, JT, Toby, and Sean at the dot. Sean and I were dating at the time. But after we all finished eating Manny and Liberty ran off to do I don't honestly remember now. But I know Sean asked Toby and JT to take me home. Sean was dead jealous of how Rick had been acting around me at the time. But I honestly rolled my eyes like really Sean he isn't even here. But I guess I was wrong after all. Toby said he couldn't he had to get straight home. Sean just had to go see Jay over I cant remember that either anymore. So much had happened that whatever they had to do doesn't even seem like it matters you know? Anyways JT told Sean he will get me home safe. That is where it all went down. Rick was there waiting around the corner. Once he saw Sean leave and everyone else he came over to us. Told JT and I both to shut up and go with him. I wanted to scream but scared I obeyed. This in when my life went from perfect to hell. It happened on a beautiful Sunday afternoon August 21st to be exact. Who knew that I Emma Nelson would have gone missing. But I did. He dragged us to this crappy rundown creepy building. It was a haunted asylum. I glanced at JT who was scared to death to. We both knew that things were serious now. We both had no idea that wed be stuck there for a year and 3 months. But we were. I'm sorry but I just can't share anymore right now. Even that 1st day was bad. I promise soon I will get it out what had happened and hand it all over to the police. But everyone just needs to give me time.**_

 _ **Emma 3**_

Emma had tears running down her face already. She put her diary away and went to find her mom. Emma just wanted to lay down. She couldn't handle anymore tonight. She needed one of her sleeping pills. Emma took one and then headed to bed. She hoped she could sleep. She was going back to school tomorrow. Even she knew it was going to be odd.

Sean sat at the dot with Manny, Jay, Alex, and Toby. He was shocked to hear the news Emma was back. But he ended up moving on to a girl named Ellie. She helped him when Emma went missing. She was there when he needed to vent about Emma. She didnt mind him talking about Emma, but eventually he stopped. He gave up hope in a now he learned shes back he didn't know what to think.

"You think she will call us?" Manny asked. "She is my best friend."

"Who knows." Sean said. "I don't know do I break up with Ellie?"

"We will see her tomorrow, her mom said shes coming back to school."

"I guess we all just wait." Sean said. "I can't believe Rick did it."

"Me either." Manny said. "I wish I never left that day."

 _ **Flashback: Mannys pov**_

" _ **I've got to get going." I said.**_

" _ **What do you have to do?" Emma asked.**_

" _ **School shopping with mom." I said. "As fun as it sounds."**_

" _ **Come on this school years going to be the best. Amazing boyfriend,best friends ever." Emma giggled.**_

" _ **Awe of course." I said getting up.**_

" _ **I have to go see Jay." Sean said. "We are going to go look a job."**_

" _ **So I won't see you as much?" Emma said sadly.**_

" _ **I'll make time for you." Sean said kissing her. I just smiled they were to darn cute.**_

" _ **Well I have to get going for real." I said. I was in the middle of shopping like an hour in when my cell rang. It was Sean.**_

" _ **Hello?" I answered thinking it was Emma.**_

" _ **It's Sean has Emma called you at all?" He asked.**_

" _ **No, Sean we have only been gone for like an hour. She's probably with JT grabbing ice cream. You know those two." I said laughing.**_

" _ **Yea your right, anyways I'll see you later." He hung up.**_

 _ **Later that evening I sat at home organizing everything. Sean called again. I rolled my eyes. Damn he was crazy he cant even let Emma be.**_

" _ **Hello?" I answered.**_

" _ **Manny she call you at all yet?" He asked.**_

" _ **No its only 7pm she's probably out with her parents." I said.**_

" _ **Well if she calls you will you have her call me." He said sounding worried.**_

 _ **Why wouldnt he just call her parents house? I mean they'd know more then me. Not like I had to call Emma every second. I was getting ready for bed around 11pm when my cell rang again. IT was Emmas house. See Sean shes fine.**_

" _ **Hey Em whats going on?" I answered.**_

" _ **Manny its not Emma, this is Spike." Her mother said.**_

" _ **O sorry." I said.**_

" _ **Is Emma with you at all?" She asked.**_

" _ **No last talked at the dot earlier like 2pm." I said.**_

" _ **I can't find her and either can Sean." Spike said. I started to get scared. She was with JT I logged on to my instatnt messenger to see if JT was on but he wasn't. Which was weird he always was. I messaged liberty as she was on and asked if she heard from either Emma or JT. She hadn't.**_

" _ **Anyone hear from JT?" I asked.**_

" _ **No thats the weird thing." Spike said. "Either of them are answering their phones."**_

 _ **I started to cry. I was scared to death. "What do you think happened?"**_

" _ **I'm not sure Manny this isn't like Emma." Spike said. It wasn't Emma would never run off ever.**_

" _ **Spike I'll be over in 5 minutes." I said as I grabbed my hoodie and cell and ran over and called Emmas cell over and over only to be brought to voicemail. I even texted hoping for an answer. But nothing. I ran into Emmas house to find Sean already there, Spike was in tears. Sean looked lost, I felt so bad. I just couldn't even begin to understand how my best friend went missing. Who took her? WHY? WHY?**_

end flashback.

Manny had tears running down her face. "Sorry." She said.

"Its ok." Sean said. "I know how you feel."

"Its just I wish when you kept calling the first few times Id have called her mom." Manny said.

"We had no idea Manny, how would we know Rick would take her." Sean said. "I knew he wanted her but I never thought he'd kidnap her and JT."

"Do you think she will talk to us ever again?" Manny asked.

"Honestly I have no idea." Sean admitted. "Maybe not."

"I hope she does." Manny admitted. "I missed her so bad."

"You're not the only one." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer i do not own degrassi**

Emma wasn't ready to go back to school but she had to. She missed a year already. Her mom went with her and filled out everything.

"Emma I'm sorry you will have to repeat grade 10." Mr. Raditch said.

"It's fine." Emma said, "I will survive."

Emma was given her locker and homeroom information and class schedrule.

"Thanks mom, see you at 3?" She asked

"I will be here." She said.

Emma made her way to her locker. She was already late. She didnt care, she opened her locker and stared into space. She was about to turn around to see Sean standing there. She had no idea what to say. She honestly wish he'd go away. She didn't want her old friends to know what happened. She didn't even want to be around them to be honest. It made the memories come back worse.

"Hey how are you?" He asked.

"Fine." She said but you could tell she didn't mean it.

"Well if you want to talk ever you can call anytime." He said.

"Thanks" Emma said not really meaning it.

"Emma I'm sorry."

"Sean listen just go I can't right now." Emma said and closed her locker and headed to her 1st class.

Sean stood for a moment befor walking off. He knew it was best to leave her. After all he had no idea what happened the time she was missing. He'd never know what happened.

Emma made her way to class and sat down. She was late but she didn't care. She also didn't even take much notice to everyone staring at her. She took a seat next to Spinners sister Kendra. Kendra glanced over at her. Emma noticed and looked back.

"Sorry." Kendra said.

Emma laughed. "It's ok."

"So right now we are working on a project with a partner. I need one if you want to work with me."

"Sure." Emma said.

"Awesome." Kendra said and pulled her desk next to Emma. Kendra explained everything about the project. Emma smiled, maybe school wouldn't be so bad. Not being in any classes with her former friends made that much easier. Emma and Kendra just happened to have the next class together to. So they walked together.

"So whats been going on in science?" Emma asked.

"Not to much." Kendra said. "Biology of the body."

"Fun." Emma said laughing.

"Want to sit with me in lunch?" Kendra asked.

"Sure." Emma said smiling. Made it even easier to avoid Sean and Manny and all them.

Lunch rolled around and Emma and Kendra found a table. Manny started over. Emma just glanced.

"Emma I have missed you so much." Manny said. "Can I sit?"

"Not right now Manny." Emma said.

Manny looked hurt. She smiled and walked away. Kendra glanced at Emma.

"Weren't you best friends?"

"Yea, its just hard." Emma said. "It brings back some bad memories."

"I understand." Kendra said. They discussed their project. Lunch was done befor Emma knew it. Next was health. Emma made her way in. Only to have to see Sean in their. Emma was not ready yet. Emma sat as far from Sean as she could. She glanced at the guy next to her who kept staring.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Sorry, just I live next to you." He said.

"Ok." Emma said. "Your name?"

"Chester." He said.

"Got it." Emma said. "Now can you stop staring its creepy."

"Sorry." He said and turned around. Sean glanced back a few times but Emma ignored him. She pulled her diary out instead.

 _ **dear diary,**_

 _ **I can't talk to Sean or Manny. I feel bad, but its to hard. They don't need to no every detail. No one does but you. The 1st day with him was creepy. He looked at me and said there was a deal if I ever wanted to leave alive. The deal was to have sex everyday with him or JT. I had no choice. JT didn't either. The 1st night Rick made JT rape me and Rick watched. It was disturbing. I didn't cry, I knew I couldn't. He was a sick freak. He really was. The whole sex thing was every night. I still don't know who the twins father is. Rick or JT. :-( I'll never know. I don't want to know. Rick was twisted. He put a gun to JT head one night. That night he told me I had to sleep with him or else he'd kill JT. I couldn't let JT go. He was the only one who would ever help me get out. I never thought it take us that long. But Rick was a sick twisted man he tricked us many times. One time he left for awhile. So we thought. We were about to leave when he came up behind us with a gun. We both froze. He asked what we were doing. Of course we said nothing. He let it go but made it a night where he force JT to have sex with me and made me have sex with him. I hated that night the most. Well got to go bell rang. I got it out a bit more now.**_

 _ **Emma**_

Emma closed her notebook and headed to her next class. She just couldn't wait for the day to be over she knew that much. Way to much happened and she wasn't ready to face anyone yet. Emma glanced around to see Sean and Manny talking. Emma rolled her eyes. "Like they get it." She said outloud to only be disturbed by the chester guy.

"Get what?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said. "Not like you didn't know I was missing."

"So I heard." He said. "Rumors were interesting."

"I bet, but I rather not know." Emma said glaring at him. "Can you go?"

"Sorry." He said. "Promise I won't ask."

"Good, then don't." Emma said still looking over at Sean and Manny. "Thats why I can't ever talk to them again. They want to know."

"Yea well one was your boyfriend, and the other your best friend." He said.

"Yea then they should understand more." Emma said. "I went threw hell ok?"

"Understand. I'll shut up." Chester said. "Want to hangout after school?"

"I can't." Emma said. "I have to get home."

"What for?"

Emma glared at him. "Enough with the questions. My life is nobody's bussiness. Got it?"

"Ok." Chester said and headed off to class leaving Emma.

Manny and Sean couldn't even understand why Emma wanted nothing to do with them. It hurt.

"I wish we could get her to talk." Sean said. "I didn't plan on asking her about what happened."

"She never will talk to us again." Manny said. "Its done."

"But why?" Sean asked.

"She wants to move on with her life. She doesn't want to remember."

"How the hell do you know?"

"Typical Emma, come on she always pushes those away that would care for her."

"True." Sean said.

"Well lets just move on also. Why don't we just say it now she was never found. She died." Manny said with tears forming.

"Manny?"

"Sean go back to not talking to me, its easier for me to." Manny said and made her way to her next class leaving Sean behind.

Sean walked away leaving the school. He couldn't take this anymore either. Maybe forgetting Emma was for the best. After all she made it clear she wanted nothing to do with any of them anyways.

Emma got home and sat at the table.

"How was school?" Spike asked her.

"I'd rather stay home with the babies." Emma said.

"Emma I have to start working again, you need to look into daycare."

"No." Emma said. "I will not go to school."

"Emma?"

"Mom you don't get it." Emma said.

"Emma don't worry about it right now. I will work out something." Spike said not wanting Emma to not graduate.

 _ **JT glanced around his room, he decided he wasn't ready just yet to return to degrassi. He just couldn't face Emma. Him and Emma were only to do what they did just to survive. He knew it ruined their friendship. He wasn't sure what was to come for him yet. He was scared to face Sean and Manny. He just didn't know if things would work out the same with them either. He knew he'd be in 10th again to. Well he'd find out tomorrow for sure. His mom was making him go no matter what. She had gotten his registered again today. She told him he could have today off but was going back tomorrow no matter what. JT sighed and logged onto his computer. He saw Manny and Sean was on. Liberty to, he decided he'd message them.**_

 _ **MSantos: JT**_

 _ **JTsyorke: Manny messaged me before I could message you.**_

 _ **MSantos:Glad to see you want to talk. Emma has been ignoring me.**_

 _ **JTYorke: Join the club.**_

 _ **MSantos: Sorry we don't blame you for what happened.**_

 _ **JTYorke: Thanks means alot. It was hell. I don't want to talk about it. But it was hell.**_

 _ **MSantos: I bet, well you going to school tomorrow? If so sit with us at lunch. Liberty really missed you.**_

 _ **JTYorke: Really?**_

 _ **MSantos: Of course.**_

 _ **JTYorke: See you tomorrow.**_

 _ **He decided he'd just log off. It wasn't worth pissing Sean off right now. He already screwed up once and was ready to deal with it anymore. He knew if he'd have waited or something none of this would have happened. But he hated it as much as Emma did. But he had to act tougher than Emma. Otherwise no one would have survived. He wish he could go back and none of it would have happened. He still doesn't even know if he's a father or not. He wishes Emma would test the twins, he'd step up and be a father. But he knew Emma refused to test the twins.**_


End file.
